les_royaumes_de_feufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Boréale Ryukita
Howdy '''toi ! Bienvenue sur mon profil ! Il y a quelques infos que j'aimerais mettre à jour ici... Petite précision : Je suis la fondatrice et un des administrateurs (avec Rayzell) du serveur Discord du Wiki, donc si vous avez un problème par rapport à ça, nous sommes là ^^ Et Legolas c'est mon mari aussi. Avec Bilbon, Kili, Tauriel, Merry et Sam. Tolkien's Universe tu connais 1B77E810-2A4B-4C6E-89DA-AEBFFC4E44A0.jpeg|Péril des Ailes du Ciel 6AB8566E-F79A-4F17-8127-D1F13CBDFD97.jpg|Nuée Ardente (OC) 241030AB-5779-42C7-8799-2DC05138CBF0.jpeg|Loki (OC) DF295032-B8FD-478A-BF6F-CE27E8E621CF.jpeg|Le couple des Ailes de la Paix ^^ 06598657-4839-4B76-8517-C293FF53F449.jpeg|Azur (OC) C6B105D5-B789-4488-A13F-13174AA85208.jpeg|Qibli des Ailes de Sable AAF44357-DABC-416F-9A95-63BA3DC45E30.jpeg|Ombre (OC) E4C24C65-2B53-4982-9ADD-6071A8125FFD.jpeg|Pour l'anniv du best ^^ 3C8F8192-8F9B-4AE6-998C-43443ACDF202.jpeg|Chevalier (OC) 27E613E3-3E9F-4096-9DD7-7DB9CEC8E9A1.jpeg|Gloria des Ailes de Pluie 36555BEC-A7E7-4F55-A394-F0D6E9FEA8D7.jpeg|Winter le plus beau des Ailes de Glace ^^ AA5742BF-7572-4D70-A884-030193002B95.jpeg|Lune Claire des Ailes de Nuit F318E314-9030-4474-BCA0-D85F139C9173.jpeg|Kinkajou des Ailes de Pluie 80EF1053-21FD-4F7F-A993-7B0998D9AED5.jpeg|Triton des Ailes de Mer 7F6CF6BF-C1B6-40B3-81BD-0A9396D3DEA8.jpeg|Pour l'anniv de mon confrère du dessin :3 Infos * Je suis arrivée sur le wiki le 4 septembre 2018 * J'y ai fais beaucoup trop de modifications, environ dans les 4907 je crois * Je suis l'auteure de ces dessins : Trucs sur moua : Ouh là mais bonjour d'abord (pardon). Donc salut, moi j'suis Boréale (Boré ou Boréré pour les intimes UwU), j'suis une grosse otaku, bon j'ai un minimum de vie sociale hein... un peu. Ouais voilà j'adore les mangas et animes, les big books et bien évidemment la KPOP ! Aussi j'adore les conventions donc si vous allez à la HeroFestival ou à la Japan Expo '''Sud maybe we can see each other Mùsica Alors faut savoir que je suis quelqu'un qui a de base très peur du regard des autres mais bon fuck off. Vous me jugez parce que j'aime la KPOP ? Ok boomer. Voilà BTS mes namours, j'aime beaucoup Oneus, TXT et EXO. J'aime bien SuperM aussi et bon les girls band pas trop mon délire ça se limite à Blackpink, TWICE et Red Velvet. J'aime bien Queen aussi yes. Et Billie Eilish. Et un peu de français here j'aime beaucoup Orelsan et Lompal huhu. Movies Jurassic Park ma vie. Harry Potter aussi mais sans plus. Surtout, SURTOUT les trilogies du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux genre aaaah. Orlando Bloom et Dom Monaghan blblbl. Après y a obviously Jaws ! Quel chef d’œuvre ! Ai-je besoin de m'attarder sur les Ghibli ? Non Books Bah Harry Potter, les Bottero (genre La Quête/Les Mondes d'Ewilan et Ellana), bien évidemment Les Roayumes de Feu et gros coup d'cœur sur Les Misérables. Après y a Bilbo le Hobbit genre une œuvre d'art et j'ai pas encore lu Lotr mdrr I can't juge. Mangas Alors j'ai lu Assassination Classroom et voilà bae du manga mdrr. Ensuite The Promised Neverland qui est un manga que j'adore et que je partage avec mon pti cupcake Kesuna, Shingeki no Kyojin j'ai lu que les hors séries (bon j'lai lu la série originale jusqu'au 13) et voilà on va pas se plaindre des dessins moches de Isayama avec la merveilleuse intrigue qui te retourne le cerveau. Animes Eh oui Bobby c'est pas pareil. J'ai vu beaucoup trop d'animes mais ceux qui ressortent du lot sont Shingeki no Kyojin, Noragami, Servamp, Kimetsu no Yaiba, The Promised Neverland et c'est tout lul. Après y a Naruto genre voilà Naruto c'est trop bien. ❀ ˢᵉᶰᵖᵃᶤ ❀ et ♕ ⓦⓐⓘⓕⓤ ♕ Y en a beaucoup trop. Vraiment. Les Royaumes de Feu Euh je me suis autoproclamée plus grande fan de Winter je suis sa plus grande fangirl vraiment j'ai un poster de lui dans ma chambre UwU. Y a Gloria aussi quelle beauté celle là. Harry Potter Drago et Luna. Rapide et efficace XD Les Misérables Y en a partout des namours, notamment dans les bouquins que ta prof de français te demande de lire, Jean Valjean et Marius blblbl. The Lord of The Rings et The Hobbit Alors Kili mon premier crush mais dépassé sans surprises plus tard par Legolas qui est le premier. J'aime trop Tauriel aussi et j'aime trop les Hobbits genre Bilbon, Merry et Sam. Assassination Classroom Bah Karma comme tout l'monde. Et Itona aussi, et Ryô qui est trop fourbe huhu comme moi; Shingeki no Kyojin Armin is bae, mon amour en fait, avec Annie putain ma femme j'l'aime trop (and she's BACK) Noragami Yato, Yukine et Kazuma mes biboouu The Promised Neverland J'aime bien les émos, la preuve, mon crush du manga c'est Ray ! J'aime les gens intelligents UwU Servamp Bah 99% des gens du manga sont des mecs donc voilà Kuro et Misono qui est so fucking cute Kimetsu no Yaiba Quand j'disais qu'j'aimais bien les émos, là c'est Tomioka mon senpai ! Avec Zenitsu, qui est une grosse victime mais qui est tellement mignon ! Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Vous me croyez toujours pas quand je dis que j'aime les émos ? Roh là là... si je vous dis que Sasuke c'est mon crush du manga de Kishimoto vous me croyez ? BTS Là on passe aux groupes de KPOP, je commence par le meilleur... BTS ! C'est notre cher V, ou Kim Taehyung que j'adore ! Oneus Un groupe pas connu haha. Ici, mon bias est le hyung du groupe et un rapper et vocalist qui a fait un cover insane de ''The Truth Untold ''de BTS, c'est Ravn ! TXT Encore un groupe de Big Hit yes ! Là encore, c'est le hyung (il me semble) et le main rapper, c'est Yeonjun ! Je l'aime troooop ! Et j'aime pas Huening Kai, il est trop moche (tout le monde l'aime en plus idk why)